User blog:Irish Gentleman/Red Dead Redemption: American Justice (Fan Series)
Red Dead Redemption: American Justice "American Justice" is a new online fan series that takes place one year after the events of Rockstar's western classic, "Red Dead Redemption." This series will have twelve episode seasons, and will follow a group of lawmen struggling to fight crime and corruption in the dying west. You can watch episodes here or on youtube, and please send me feedback. Since I am the writer, producer, director, and editor for this series, I will release episodes when they are finished (so don't expect an episode every week). However, I will make longer episodes as a "thank you" for your patience. Casting If you wish to be cast in American Justice, send a friend request on the Playstation Network to either one of my accounts: Irish_Gentleman or Br_Skeleton_Key. If my Irish_Gentleman account is unable to accept your request due to a full friends list, Br_Skeleton_Key is my other account. Scenes take a great deal of time to film and it is a very tedious process, so I ask for your patience and attention to direction. Watch episodes right here! News May 5, 2012 #As of today, I can confirm that episode four will definetely be released on May 15, 2012. At this point, it looks as though episode four will be at the very least thirty minutes long. Please continue to comment and send me feedback, also don't forget to spread the word about this series to all your RDR friends. If you are interested in being cast in American Justice ''see the section labelled, "casting," just above.' '''May 9, 2012' #Only six days to go until episode four's release. If you are a fan of this series, and a fan of Red Dead Redemption in general, please post the link to the series on forums et cetera and let all your friends know. I have made a playlist on my youtube channel so you can watch every episode back to back with no interruptions: May 16, 2012 #Episode four is being witheld until views on increase. May 29, 2012 #My apologies for the extended gap between episodes three and four. I have been taking time to reflect on the series and have been thinking about what I want to improve. However, this week we are resuming filming on the series. Monitor for this page for details on upcoming releases and more. June 14, 2012 #With episode four's release, New Austin faces new emerging threats as the people of the territory struggle to cope. This episode marks the first appearences of Jonah & Eli (Marshal Johnson's Deputies from the original game). #Please send me any feedback on what you like, don't like, or any characters from the game you wish to see reappear in the series. July 7, 2012 #First off, there will be a delay on episode five. My area suffered a severe thunder storm the week of June twenty-fifth, and I only had the power restored this past week. As a result I wasn't able to do any shooting for almost the past two weeks. #I wish to address a few typos I noticed in episode four, keep in mind episode four was a very ambitious attempt and has been my longest episode. Since it was the longest installment, and I am the director, writer, editor, and cameraman for the series, I was a bit overwhelmed resulting in a few mistakes. So just to clear the air of any confusion, the army liuetenant in episode four will be going by the name of Breckinridge, not walker, and Governor Blackburn's first name will be Jeremiah, not James. Again, many apologies for these errors, I was simply overwhelmed by my attempt at an almost half hour long episode. July 23, 2012 #Hello everyone, just wanted to let you all know that the fifth installment of American Justice has been added. In this episode viewers get a chance to catch their breathe as the clouds begin to gather over New Austin and new powerful forces enter the territory. #Episode five is shorter than I originally intended. However, since it is summer, many of actors were in and out of town with some irregularity. I intend for each episode to be about ten minutes long, and I don't think I will attempt a half-hour or longer episode since it is too time consuming for me to: write, shoot, and edit. Please enjoy episode five, leave some feedback in comments below, and spread the word about American Justice ''please. '''August 6, 2012' #American Justice has been cancelled.